


SERÉ TU HOGAR

by YonaSakuraAkatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi, muerte de algún personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonaSakuraAkatsuki/pseuds/YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: Zero se sentía cansado y agotado, no soportaba el hecho de que Yuuki le ofreciera su sangre, es verdad que él la habia atacado y por ello la chiquilla ahora sabia de su condición de Nivel E, pero aquello no justificaba que ella estuviera jodiendole la vida, siguiéndolo a todas partes y asi “evitar” que atacara a alguien más y, sobre todo, ya no soporta todas las humillaciones de Kaname o el hecho de que le restregara en la cara que no merecía beber la sangre de Yuuki, o que solo debía cuidarla en vez de lastimarla, además él ¿Por qué diablos tendría que cuidarla? La chiquilla no era nada de él, estaba fastidiado de la asquerosa adoración que Kuran sentía por Yuuki, es por eso que sin decirle a nadie se escapa de la Academia Cross y decide tomarse unas placenteras vacaciones, para olvidarse de todos y de todo, total, el ya habia tomado una decisión, antes de caer al Nivel E, él mismo se dispararía con Bloody Rose, sin embargo, sus vacaciones no saldrán como el esperaba…. Tal vez y solo tal vez, estas cambien su vida para siempre y de forma positiva.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Kiryuu Zero
Kudos: 22





	SERÉ TU HOGAR

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, este One Shot es para la hermana pequeña de una amiga, por lo tanto, no contiene Lemon, aun asi espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************  
> DUENDECILLA TE DESEO EL MEJOR DE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPERO QUE LA IDEA QUE TENÍAS EN MENTE Y LO QUE QUERÍAS LEER, HAYA QUEDADO PLASMADO EN ESTA HISTORIA.
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DUENDECILLA
> 
> (Melanie cambia las palabras anti sonantes o en su defecto no se las digas a tu hermana jejejejejeje)
> 
> **********************************************************************************************  
> ADVERTENCIA.
> 
> Contiene un poco de Spoiler sobre el juego Devil May Cry 5, quedan advertidos (as)

** SERÉ ** ** TU HOGAR **

** CAPITULO ÚNICO **

Aquel día no podía empezar de otra forma, Cross los habia enviado a los dormitorios y hacer “limpieza” debían retirar aquellos objetos que no estuvieran permitidos en la Academia y eso tambien contemplaba ir a las Habitaciones de la Luna

Zero estaba en bosque tratando de descansar, su sed estaba aumentando considerablemente y no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, estaba realmente cansado y Yuuki no dejaba de acosarlo, el día habia empeorado cuando ella le habia descubierto la caja de pastillas, afortunadamente se las habia arrebatado para que no viera el contenido, él enfadado salio de la Academia y como siempre, ella lo siguió de forma estúpida y estuvo a punto de ser atacada por un nivel E, Kuran siempre estaba cerca cuando se trataba de Yuuki y la habia salvado

-estoy harto de que todo el tiempo se esté metiendo en mi vida, ¿acaso no puede dejarme tranquilo?, sera mejor que regrese, a esta hora ya no podrá fastidiarme-

Pero se habia equivocado, Yuuki podía ser enfermizamente testaruda y meterse en la vida de los demás a la fuerza, aunque estos la rechazaran y eso en verdad lo odiaba, era malditamente fastidiosa… y aquello habia llevado a que descubriera la verdad sobre él, al tener Yuuki herida su mano, su sed se habia desatado y habia terminando mordiéndola y por ende bebiendo su sangre

Kaname habia llegado al rescate como siempre, pero de la misma forma lo habia humillado, habían pasado algunos días sin que nadie le viera pues Cross le habia envía a su dormitorio

-creo que esto sera suficiente, veamos, espero no olvidar nada, ropa interior, playeras, pantalones, toalla para secarme, artículos personales, zapatos, botas… tengo el boleto, la peluca y los pupilentes, llevo el pasaporte falso, pase todo mi dinero a la cuenta encriptada y llevo lo suficiente en efectivo, tengo las llaves de la motocicleta… no me falta nada-

Zero habia tomado una decisión, si le faltaba poco para caer al Nivel E, entonces viviría libre el tiempo que le restara como humano, ya no esperaría un milagro y mucho menos seguiría viviendo de esa forma, viviría el poco tiempo que le restaba haciendo todo lo que hubiera querido de haber sido un humano normal y no un cazador o un vampiro convertido, oculto todas sus cosas y se sentó en la cama, solo esperaría a que pasara el turno de las clases nocturnas para poder largarse de la Academia y de Japón

Miro a Bloody Rose y la saco, corto cartucho y miro su arma, estaba listo para morir, asi que cuando el sintiera que el Nivel E se apoderara de él, el mismo terminaría con su existencia y por ello se llevaría a Bloody Rose con él

-Zero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡detente! –

Yuuki habia ingresado a su habitación sin tocar la puerta o anunciarse, la estúpida chiquilla habia pensado que se volaría los sesos… y ahora la tenía sobre el

-quítateme de encima-

-no lo haré-

-no sé qué mierda estés imaginando, pero estoy harto-

Zero se habia levantado de golpe y Yuuki habia caído al piso, Zero la miro con fastidio y ella lo miraba apenada

-porque me tratas asi, yo solo quería evitar que te lastimaras con tu arma-

-solo lo diré una vez Yuuki, asi que escúchame con atención, deja de estar jodiéndome la existencia, no te soporto, siempre estas metiéndote en mi vida, estas detrás de mi pensando que te necesito y No te necesito, ni ahora ni nunca, déjame tranquilo, no eres nada mío, por lo tanto, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, si a los demás les gusta que estés de metiche en sus vidas, adelante, pero no te metas en mi vida, tu infantilidad me da dolor de cabeza, madura, deja de ser tan imbécil y ahora lárgate de mí habitación-

-eres un grosero Zero-

Yuuki habia salido corriendo de la habitación de Zero y este supo que seguramente Cross iría, no podía permitirlo, iban a fastidiarle su plan, por lo tanto, tomo su maleta y salto por la venta, era el tercer piso, pero ya no le importaba, asi que cuando cayó al suelo, uso su velocidad vampírica para salir corriendo y llegar hasta donde tenía guardada su motocicleta

Kaname habia sentido la energía de Zero, por lo tanto, salio para ver que estaba sucediendo, en su camino encontró a Yuuki cerca de la fuente y estaba llorando

-Yuuki-

-Kaname-sempai ¿sucede algo? –

-eso mismo te pregunto Yuuki, estas llorando-

-es solo que Zero… lo hice enojar-

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -

-entre a su habitación y vi que iba a dispararse y lo detuve, pero me equivoqué, al parecer estaba revisando su arma-

Yuuki le habia contado todo a Kaname y este se habia molestado, ahora Zero iba a escucharlo y le ensañaría una lección, pero cuando quiso detectar su presencia, no pudo, al parecer habia dejado de usar su poder como vampiro, asi que acompaño a Yuuki hasta la entrada de los dormitorios del sol y él regreso a su habitación

-Seiren-

-…-

-quiero que encuentres a Kiryuu y me lo traigas de inmediato-

-entendido Kaname-sama –

Seiren habia desaparecido, pero lo que ambos ignoraban era que Zero ya no se encontraba en la Academia o en los alrededores, ahora Zero iba conduciendo su motocicleta, pues tenía que abordar un avión

Zero se detuvo cerca de una estación de gasolina e ingreso al baño, ahí se colocó la peluca negra y los pupilentes negros, maquillo y oculto el tatuaje de su cuello y se cambió la ropa, pues seguramente Yuuki habia visto lo que traía puesto, una vez listo regreso a su motocicleta y fue directo al aeropuerto

\- ¿estás seguro de hacer esto Zero? –

-sí y gracias por prestarme la motocicleta y ayudarme con todos los documentos-

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que lo hago porque te estimo… Zero…-

**DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VÍDEO, L A CANCIÓN SE TITULA: tsunaida te ni kiss wo** ****

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOLKt6PHuaw &list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=97&t=0s** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOLKt6PHuaw&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=97&t=0s)

-está bien, no pongas esa cara, es lo que deseo, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede y quiero vivirlo libre, no importa si son solo unos días, unas semanas o unos meses, tambien le he puesto un hechizo a Bloody Rose, asi que cuando el momento llegue, después de haberme quitado la vida, Bloody Rose aparecerá ante ti, lamento que debas pasar por esto-

-sabes que él se enfadara cuando note que te has ido-

-lo sé, es por eso que debes entrégale esta carta… gracias por todo Kaito-

-se la entregare a Yagari y evitare que te encuentren, tal y como lo deseas… quisiera estar a tu lado…- Zero simplemente abrazo a su “hermano” y Kaito acepto ese abrazo, ese tierno y dulce gesto que Zero le mostraba por primera vez y no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Su hermano se iba para poder vivir en libertad el poco tiempo que le quedaba y para morir, Zero moriría solo, y aunque él quisiera ir con él y acompañarlo hasta el final, no podía, debía quedarse y evitar que alguien quisiera darle caza, le dolía tener que dejar ir a si a Zero, pero tambien deseaba con todo su ser que ese poco tiempo que le quedaba fuera realmente feliz

-te extrañare Kaito y tambien a Yagari sensei, siempre los llevare en mi corazón, siempre serán mi padre y mi hermano-

-se feliz Zero, prométeme que serás feliz y harás todo lo que siempre has deseado-

-te lo prometo… Adiós-

Entre la multitud que habia en el aeropuerto Zero se desvaneció poco a poco, Kaito salio del lugar, tenía una misión y después tendría que enfrentar a Yagari, pero no podía hacer nada, Zero habia tomado una decisión y la respetaría, aunque eso le doliera

Zero tomo asiento y miro hacia afuera, el avión despego y cerró los ojos, descansaría y dormiría hasta llegar a su nuevo destino

**……….**

-Kaname-sama, lamento informarle que no pude encontrar a Kiryuu, lo busqué en todos los alrededores de la Academia, en el establo y en el pueblo, pero no lo encontré-

-búscalo de nuevo Seiren, iré con Cross, necesito que Kiryuu esté la clase nocturna, asi no volverá a ofender a Yuuki-

-como usted ordene Kaname-sama –

-maldito Kiryuu, además de que te has atrevido a beber la sangre de Yuuki, te has atrevido a insultarla y a tratarla mal, no voy a permitirlo-

Kaname salio de su habitación, sabía que era bastante tarde, pero algo no le estaba gustando, Kiryuu no tenía ninguna misión y de haberla tenido Cross le hubiera avisado

Salio del lugar y minutos después estaba frente a la casa de Cross tocando la puerta, el director habia abierto rápido, asi que seguramente un estaba despierto

-Kaname-kun ¿ha pasado algo? –

-no lo sé director, eso mismo he venido a preguntar-

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -

-Kiryuu fue muy grosero con Yuuki, al grado de hacerla llorar y hace unas horas lo sentí saliendo, pero aun no regresa ¿tuvo alguna misión? -

-no Kaname, el no tuvo ninguna misión, La Asociación siempre me envía sus misiones y yo le doy las indicaciones-

-envié a Seiren a que lo buscara, pero él no se encuentra en la academia, en los alrededores o en el pueblo-

-tal vez este con Lily-

-tampoco está ahí-

-supongo que, si la discusión entre Yuuki y Zero fue muy fuerte, seguramente habrá ido a casa de Yagari-

-¿Yagari?-

-Yagari Toga, es el maestro de Zero lo ha entrenado desde que era muy pequeño y tambien es su tutor legal, pero no te quedes ahí parado, pasa por favor y cuéntame que fue lo que discutieron-

Kaname le habia contado a Cross, todo lo que Yuuki le habia dicho y sin duda Cross estaba molesto por la forma en que Zero habia tratado a Yuuki, por lo tanto, a esa misma hora, ambos salieron, irían a casa de Yagari por Zero y harían que se disculpara con Yuuki

Kaname y Cross descendieron de la Limusina y Cross toco en varias ocasiones la puerta, pero nadie abrió

-es extraño, tal parece que Yagari no está aquí-

-no se siente la presencia de nadie Cross ¿hay alguien más con quien Kiryuu pudiera haber ido? -

-esta Kaito, pero si Yagari no está, supongo que el tampoco, talvez hayan salido a alguna misión-

-Seiren quiero que vigiles y me avises cuando este Cazador haya regresado o si vez que Kiryuu viene aquí-

-entendido Kaname-sama –

Tanto Cross como Kuran regresaron a la Academia, pero Kaname no estaba nada feliz con la desaparición de Zero, además algo no le gustaba de todo esto

**……….**

Zero por fin habia llegado a su destino, una vez que bajo del avión, lo primero que hizo fue ir por su maleta, después se adentró al baño y se quitó la peluca y los pupilentes, una vez afuera tomo un taxi y le indico que lo llevara a un hotel del centro, ahí se registró con su identificación falsa, después de llevar sus cosas a la habitación y darse una ducha, decidió salir y conocer un poco el lugar, además siendo un vampiro no se sentía cansado, asi que comenzaría a aprovechar su tiempo y disfrutar de todo lo que pudiera

**……….**

-por fin unas vacaciones, sí que las merecíamos y más con este último trabajito, del cual por cierto no recibimos ningún pago-

-Lady, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema… Dante y Nero recién están aceptando todo lo que ha ocurrido-

-Quién diría que Urizen y V eran realmente Vergil o al menos la parte humana que Vergil elimino de el-

-pues yo realmente ya no entiendo nada, todo es muy complicado, Trish ¿podrías explicarme? –

-bueno, ese hombre V y Urizen nacieron en el momento en que Vergil uso la espada Yamoto para separarse de su humanidad, pero al hacerlo V adquirió la parte por asi decirlo la parte más humana y Urizen adquirió la parte destructiva-

-entonces, cuando ambos se unieron, Vergil el hermano de Dante regreso, pero… Vergil es el padre de Nero ¿cierto? **(*)** –

-si-

\- ¿Cómo es que Dante no sabía que tenía un sobrino? -

Lady y Trish se miraron, no sabían cómo explicarle a Paty, no era fácil decir algo tan delicado, pero al parecer Dante habia escuchado y fue el mismo quien le respondió a Paty

-veras Paty, mi hermano Vergil fue a buscar información sobre nuestro padre Sparda en la Ciudad Fortuna, y ahí tuvo un encuentro con Sactus, visito muchos lugares de la ciudad, no sé si encontró lo que quería, ya que odiaba a los ciudadanos por adorar a nuestro padre como un Dios. Vergil en su momento como todo semidemonio tuvo una relación con una prostituta de Fortuna, pero desapareció sin saber que esa mujer habia quedado preñada, al parecer la mujer cambio su estilo de vida mientras estuvo embarazada pero luego de un tiempo la prostituta por asi decirlo, abandono a Nero en un orfanato... Luego los padres de Kirie lo adoptaron por su extraña y hermosa cabellera de color blanca lo cual nos distingue a los Sparda como los hombres más guapos y sexys-

-ya veo… pero los Sparda no creo que sean los únicos en tener un cabello que los haga “guapos” como según tú lo dices-

-vamos Paty, admítelo, los Sparda somos hombres sexys y guapos-

-ves incluso Nero lo sabe, los Sparda somos únicos-

-pues no lo creo, pero ese chico de allá, él es más lindo que ustedes dos estando juntos, eso es a lo que llamo un hombre hermoso-

Nero y Dante miraron hacia donde Paty habia señalado, Lady y Tris tambien lo hicieron y sin duda las mujeres coincidieron con la pequeña

-pues Paty tiene razón, el chico es muy lindo, pero… más bien yo diría que su cabello es plateado-

-Trish tiene razón, es plateado y miren sus ojos… ¿Qué color serán? –

\- ¿Paty? -

Todos miraron como Paty se habia acercado al joven que habia estado mirando unos pirsings y al parecer el joven se habia agachado a la altura de Paty, por lo cual se acercaron para ver que la niña no corriera peligro

-hola- Paty habia jalado a Zero de su chaqueta para llamar su atención

-hola-

-mi nombre es Paty Lowell, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Zero vio algo divertido a la niña, al parecer su aspecto y apariencia ya habia comenzado a llamar la atención, por lo cual sonrió y se agacho a la altura de la niña

-mi nombre es Kiryuu Zero, mucho gusto en conocerte Paty-

-puedo hacerte dos preguntas-

-claro-

-bien, la primera, ¿Qué color es tu cabello y es natural o lo tiñes? -

-es plateado y es natural, lo herede de mi padre-

-es muy bonito y brilla mucho… entonces la segunda pregunta, ¿esos son tus ojos naturales o son lentillas? -

-naturales, el color lo herede de mi madre, son color amatista-

-jamás habia visto un color asi- tus pestañas son muy largas y tambien son plateadas- Paty habia estirado su mano para tocar la piel y se habia sorprendido bastante- tu piel es muy suavecita y es muy blanca… sabes no creo que seas humano- Zero se habia alterado pero lo habia disimulado muy bien, se tranquilizó y sonrió para la niña, era solo una niña y seguramente para ella los Vampiros solo aparecían en los cuentos de terror- ¿oye no eres un ángel? –

-gracias por tus halagos Paty, pero no soy ningún ángel, solo soy un simple chico-

-disculpe joven, aquí tiene y muchas gracias por su compra-

Una chica habia salido para entregarle una pequeña cajita a Zero, este la habia tomado y la habia guardado en un pequeño bolso. Pero Dante, Nero y Trish sabían perfectamente bien que no era un “simple chico”, se habían percatado en cuanto se acercaron a Paty y por eso estaban atentos a lo que pudiera hacer

-fue un placer conocerte Paty, pero debo irme-

-está bien, ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente Zero-

-tal vez, por cierto, no deberías acercarte a los extraños y menos si no estás acompañada por un adulto-

Zero acaricio la cabeza de Paty y siguió su camino, no sin antes decirles algo a aquellos que se habían quedado a una distancia prudente de Paty, pero sin dejar de caminar y en un simple susurro

-jamás dañaría a un humano y mucho menos a una niña-

Para todos fue sorprendente que ese chico hubiera notado lo que eran y sobre todo, que no les atacara, pues estaba por demás decir que los demonios y los Vampiros eran seres que no se toleraban y siempre terminaban peleando a muerte

-huele a humano eso es extraño-

-no es tan extraño Nero, seguramente fue convertido por un sangrepura, lo que me sorprende es que se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y sobre todo que sea un vampiro tan joven, normalmente los sangrepura no los dejan solos durante los primeros años ya que no se controlan lo suficiente y necesitan beber de su creador tu ¿Qué dices Dante? –

-que ese crió no ha bebido la sangre de su creador, no pude detectar el aroma de la sangre en él, es como si no bebiera sangre-

** ………. dos semanas después ………. **

En Fortuna se habia corrido el rumor de un chico peliplata, de ojos amatistas y de apariencia hermosa que estaba trabajando en un sencillo Restaurante y que cocinaba deliciosamente y aquel rumor claro que habia llegado a oídos de Paty, por lo que no dudo en pedirle a Dante y a Nero que la llevaran-

-perdonare la deuda que tienen ambos conmigo-

-bien, seguramente deben tener pizza y cerveza-

-yo no quiero ir-

-vamos Nero, dicen que cocina delicioso, que todo lo que pides es un manjar digno de los dioses, todos en fortuna han ido-

-vayan ustedes y me traen algo, tengo flojera de salir-

-está bien te traeremos algo, vamos Dante-

Tanto Paty como Dante se sorprendieron al ver que el lugar estaba lleno y no solo eso, habia una enorme fila y por lo visto tendrían que hacer una reservación y regresar otro día, pero al parecer era el día de suerte de Paty

\- ¿Paty? -

-Zero, estoy contenta de poder verte nuevamente-

-a mi tambien me da gusto volver a verte ¿van a entrar a comer? –

-eso queríamos, pero hay mucha gente-

-síganme-

\- ¿tienes reservación? –

-no necesito una ¿por cierto quién eres? -

-deja que los presente, Zero él es Dante, Dante él es Zero-

-un placer soy Kiryuu Zero-

-Dante Sparda-

Zero ingreso junto con Paty y Dante y los guió a una de las mesas, ciertamente Dante se sorprendió al verlo ingresar y que nadie les dijera que debían registrarse o hacer una reservación, pero Paty solo se hizo la desentendida pues ella sabía que Zero trabajaba ahí y era algo que habia omitido decirle a Dante y a Nero

-debes tener a un conocido aquí-

-de hecho, yo trabajo aquí, soy el chef por asi decirlo, entonces Paty, Dante ¿que desean comer? -

-una pizza…-

-deja la pizza, pide otra cosa-

-pero la pizza siempre es lo mejor-

-no discutan, ¿qué les parece si les cocino algo especial?, te aseguro que después de probar mi comida, no querrás mas pizza-

-trato hecho chico lindo, pero si tu comida no me gusta, pagaras mis pizzas por un mes-

-bien, trato hecho, pero si mi comida te fascina, tendrás que venir a comer diario, hasta que deje este lugar-

-soy muy exigente con la comida, asi que dame lo mejor que tengas chico lindo-

Zero le sonrió a Paty y los dejo para ingresar a la cocina, desde su llegada a Fortuna habia conocido el lugar y le habían hablado del Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, sin duda la historia habia sido bastante interesante y se había preguntado si ese semidemonio tenía algo que ver con ese hombre legendario

Zero suspiro, no creía que pudiera verlo nuevamente, pero ahí estaba con esa niña encantadora, seguramente la madre de la pequeña era una humana muy bonita, sin duda estaba jodido… el jamás se interpondría entre un matrimonio, además la niña se veía tan feliz con su padre… pero al menos lo tendría cerca y él no se enteraría de lo que significaba haberlo conocido asi como tampoco de aquel dolor que sentía en su pecho

-el palpitar de su sangre me llama, no puedo creer que justo cuando estoy cayendo al nivel E lo haya tenido que conocer, conocer a mi pareja cuando estoy muriendo de sed, además tiene una hija, esa niña tan linda ¿Por qué no habrá venido con su pareja? Tal vez ella trabaja y el debió cuidarla… no sé si mi vida puede ser aún peor, al menos podre tenerle cerca y el nunca sabrá lo que es para mí-

Zero se apresuró a sacar las ordenes de ese día además de preparar algo sumamente especial para Dante y Paty, sin duda todos los que ingresabas al restaurante hablaban maravillas del joven, pero aquello no desconcertó a Dante

-creo que vas a perder Dante-

-vamos, es solo un crio de unos 18 años por mucho, dudo que sepa tan siquiera freír un huevo-

-este restaurante estaba prácticamente por cerrar, pero escuche que el dueño pago todas sus deudas y ahora el restaurante va muy bien-

\- ¿dónde escuchaste eso? -

-del director del orfanato-

-a todo esto ¿Cuándo piensa regresar tu madre? -

-ni idea, me canse de esperar a que regrese y decidí quedarme en el orfanato, es mejor que estar en esa casa tan grande y sola-

-Paty, sabes que puedes ir a vivir con todos en el DMC-

-gracias-

-después de comer iremos por tus cosas, seguramente las brujas ya habrán regresado-

-muy bien, para comenzar les he traído un poco de Ramen, estos son Takoyaki, tambien he preparado un Okonomiyaki, un poco de Yakiniku y de Tempura, esto es Tonkatsu y el postre lo dejaremos para el final, espero que disfruten la comida-

Tanto Dante como Paty quedaron perdidos en el delicioso aroma y que decir de la vista, aquella comida se veía deliciosa, asi que ambos comenzaron a probar la comida, Dante tuvo que admitir que era deliciosa, más bien perfecta, aquella comida era simplemente perfecta

-creo que tendré que liquidar mi deuda con Lady y dejar de apostar-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente? -

-tendré que venir a comer aquí diario, asi que mejor gasto mi dinero aquí-

-les asegure que era un manjar-

-los manjares se quedan cortos-

-esto esta delicioso-

-¿pedimos más?-

-si-

Zero estaba tomando un poco de agua cuando uno de los mozos regreso y le dijo que sus invitados habían pedido otra ronda de comida, a lo cual Zero sonrió y comenzó a cocinar para después llevar los platillos

-esto es Oden lo pondré al centro, estas son Gyōzas y estos son Kushikatsu, estos seran sus últimos platillos, después vienen los postres-

-desde ahora admito mi derrota chico lindo, asi que me estarás viendo muy seguido aquí-

Aquel día tanto Paty como Dante habían comido como nunca, Nero habia tenido una cena deliciosa y se arrepentía de no haber ido con ellos, pero sin duda los acompañaría en alguna otra ocasión. Dante les habia dicho que Paty viviría con ellos y sin duda el DMC tendría más movimiento, pero por ahora seguirían con sus muy merecidas vacaciones y por supuesto eso incluía alguna salida a algún lado y que mejor que Acampar y mucho mejor si Paty y Dante convencían a Zero de acompañarlos

-hola Zero-

-hola Paty, ¿Qué tal tu día? –

-ha ido muy bien, sabes quiero que conozcas a todos los integrantes de mi familia-

-ah… bueno, no creo que sea buena idea, además no tengo mucho de conocerlos-

-vamos Zero, saldremos a acampar, sera divertido, por favor-

-no puedo faltar al trabajo Paty-

-por eso no hay problema chico lindo-

-Dante…-

-he hablado con el dueño y acepto darte una semana libre, asi que no tienes excusas, ahora hay que ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaremos, iremos a un lugar donde podremos pescar y nadar, pero antes iremos por tus cosas, después iremos a comprar lo que necesitaremos-

-es que yo… -

-vamos Zero todo esta listo-

Zero se ruborizo cundo Dante lo todo de la mano para comenzar a guiarlo, aquello habia pasado desapercibido para Dante, pero no para Paty, asi que tomo la otra mano de Zero para ver si podía tranquilizarlo. Zero no sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba frente a las personas de la última vez con una pequeña mochila para acampar y al parecer con todo listo para salir

-te presentare a todos Zero, ella Lady, Trish, Nero y Morrison-

-mucho gusto Kiryuu Zero-

-eres más joven de lo que creí, ¿Qué edad tienes? - Lady se habia acercado para estrechar su mano

-17 años-

-eres un adolescente, como es que estas solo aquí en Fortuna- esta vez Trish habia preguntado

-estoy de viaje-

-después le preguntan todo lo que quieran, vámonos, soy Nero tal y como te dijo Paty, por cierto, la comida de esa vez estuvo deliciosa, la verdad no se cocinar muy bien, pero ayudare en lo que pueda, Paty sera quien más pueda ayudarte, porque Lady, Trish y Dante esos sí que no saben ni hervir agua-

Zero comenzó a reír, tal vez ese viaje fuera divertido, sin duda el haber dejado la Academia Cross habia sido su mejor decisión, desde entonces reía, platicaba con la gente de Fortuna, habia conocido lugares muy agradables y divertidos, estaba más relajado, ya no habia vuelto a fruncir el ceño, ciertamente estaba feliz de poder vivir por primera vez… aunque ese sueño tuviera un final inequívoco.

Aquel lugar era maravillo, Zero y Paty estaban encantados, el lugar tenía una bonita cabaña rustica, el lago era enorme de agua era cristalina y seguramente refrescante, el aire era fresco y la sombra de los arboles era perfecta, el lugar era tan hermoso, pensó que seguramente ese lugar le encantaría a Lily y aquel pensamiento lo entristeció

Paty podía ser una niña ante los ojos de todos, pero era muy intuitiva y de alguna forma sabía que Zero estaba sufriendo, además estaba esa mirada llena de luz que irradiaba cada vez que veía a Dante o esa mirada triste y melancólica, como la que ponía en ese momento.

Paty miro alrededor y vio como Nero y Dante acomodaban todas las cosas en la cocineta exterior, Trish y Morrison bajaban todo y Lady al parecer seguía adentro dejando las maletas en las habitaciones, sin embargo, ese fue el error pues Lady habia pasado justo cuando Paty habia dicho algo, pero la respuesta de Zero la habia hecho quedarse y escuchar todo, pensando que sería un buen chisme, pero aquello solo la dejaría entre la espada y pared

-oye Zero… sabes, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero si hay algo que te pone triste y quieres decírmelo… bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte, aunque tal vez con Dante no sea tan fácil-

-¿Por qué dices eso Paty?-

-Dante es difícil de tratar y digamos que tiene muchos defectos y la forma en la que lo miras, es muy parecida a la forma en que las chicas lo miran, solo que ellas lo miran con deseo y tú lo miras me manera tierna, pero al mismo tiempo con dolor-

-eres muy observadora y muy lista-

-sabes, eres diferente, no sé cómo decirlo, pero tienes ese aire misterioso parecido al de Dante, Nero y Trish-

-ellos son semidemonios pero ella si es un demonio… yo soy algo muy diferente a ellos, son un Vampiro, pero no porque asi lo quisiera, yo nací como humano dentro de una familia de Cazadores de Vampiros, tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Ichiru- Zero le habia contado a Paty todo lo que habia pasado y como habia terminado en Fortuna y sin duda Paty no podía creer que alguien tan bueno como Zero estuviera sufriendo de esa manera

-entonces por eso estas aquí-

-sí, tome la decisión de vivir el poco tiempo que me resta haciendo lo que siempre quise-

-pero, si bebes sangre, eso te ayudara-

-beber sangre en mi estado es peor, jamás bebí la sangre de quien me creo y jamás la bebería, por eso cuando ataque a Yuuki sin querer, me di cuenta que estaba llegando a mi limite, entonces pensé ¿Por qué seguir soportando este tipo de vida?, ¿Por qué soportar los malos tratos de los Vampiros o de Kuran?, ¿Por qué no vivir tal y como lo deseo?, ¿Por qué no ser feliz antes de acabar con mi vida? -

-Zero-

Paty se abrazó a la cintura de Zero y Lady miro con tristeza aquella hermosa sonrisa que Zero tenia, el chico habia decidido dispararse en su corazón cuando su tiempo como humano se terminara, ella sabia que era la única opción para un Vampiro como él y más si era un Cazador con honor, ese adolescente se habia ganado su respeto

-Paty, Zero, que bueno que los encuentro, ya están las cosas en los dormitorios, Zero te toca dormir en la misma habitacion que Dante, y tu Paty dormirás conmigo-

-pero, la mama de Paty y Dante… ellos deben dormir juntos-

-¿mi mama con Dante? iuuuuuuuuuuuh, es la peor imagen que pudiste darme Zero, ahora estaré traumatizada de por vida-

-es normal que tus padres duerman juntos-

-eso lo seria si fueran mis padres, pero no es tu culpa que te hayas equivocado, yo nunca dije nada tampoco, veras mi mama me dejo en un orfanato, esa historia te la contare después, pero digamos que Dante ha cuidado de mi durante un tiempo y podría decirse que es ese como mi papa, uno no tan perfecto… por algunas pequeñas razones que tal vez algún día te cuente, pero… jajajaja, iré a ver si necesitan algo-

-vaya, porque no vamos a preparar la cena, después de todo ustedes son los único que podrán alimentarnos, a menos que quieras comer algo quemado-

-no gracias, me gusta mi comida bien hecha-

-entonces vamos Zero-

-si-

Lady tomo la mano de Zero y lo llevo con todos los demás, ella quería ayudar a Zero y buscaría una forma de hacerlo, después de todo… ese niño merecía la felicidad que todo este tiempo le habían negado

-hey chico lindo, toma una cerveza-

-Dante es menor de edad, no puede beber-

-vamos Lady, aquí hay tres mujeres responsables, además nada malo puede suceder-

Aquellas palabras le habían dado una gran idea a Lady, asi que ¿Por qué no seguir el consejo de su amigo?... aquella noche habían disfrutado de la cena y de la cerveza, y tal y como Lady lo esperaba pudo emborracharlos a todos, ciertamente era de gran ayuda siempre llevar un poco de posición del sueño, la cual les daba a los demonios una fuerte resaca

\- ¿estas segura de esto Lady? -

\- ¿quieres ver a Zero feliz? -

-claro que si-

-entonces esto es lo correcto, entendiste lo que dirás si Dante te pregunta-

-claro que si… Dante me preguntara de forma nerviosa, pero disimulando <<Paty, ¿sabes cómo Zero y yo terminamos en la habitación?>> y yo le responderé <<claro, hiciste que bebiera a la par que tú, asi que como ya no podía estar de pie, lo cargaste como un saco de papas y te lo llevaste a la habitación>> entonces el preguntara << ¿no escuchaste nada extraño o sí?, y yo le responderé <<se escuchaban ruidos extraños, algo como quejidos, pero me quede dormida y no supe más>> -

-bien después de eso, tú le dirás << ¿Por qué preguntas Dante, paso algo? -

-no creo que pueda responder Lady-

-por eso seré yo la entre y le diga “lo que supuestamente paso”, asi el tendrá que responder por sus acciones-

-oh ya entendí, como Dante se supone que es un adulto, entenderá que robo la pureza de Zero, por lo tanto, lograremos que Zero sea feliz, que forme una familia con nosotros y yo gano una mamá y un papá-

-ves como si funcionara mi idea-

-pero… no pienso ver desnudo a Dante ni a Zero…-

-yo me encargo de acomodarlos, tu ve a descansar, enseguida te alcanzo-

-ok-

Lady vio que Paty salía de la habitación y de forma rápida desvistió a Zero y lo acomodo dentro de la cama, con Dante fue un poco más difícil ya que este pesaba demasiado, pero al final lo habia logrado, pero si quería que esto funcionara, necesitaría poner a tono la situación y dejar vestigios creíbles

-lo que tengo que hacer con tal de que este tarado, se dé cuenta de lo lindo que es Zero, y tu Zero algún día si te enteras vas a querer degollarme, solo esperemos que para ese entonces haya encontrado una forma de salvarte del Nivel E y me perdones la vida, asi que solo sera con mi mano-

Y si Lady se la habia ingeniado para masturbar a Zero y esparcir su semen en el abdomen de Dante y aunque habia sido una tortura, tambien lo habia logrado con Dante, lo más difícil habia sido sin duda introducir aquel esperma dentro de Zero, pero Lady es Lady y todo lo puede lograr

-bien, logre que se corrieran tres veces cada uno, que bueno que traje esta poción, de lo contrario no hubiera podido y ahora los dos están manchados de semen del contrario, ahora las marcas… ¿conque les dejo marcar de chupetones?... bueno tendré que pellizcarlos, de todas formas, gracias a lo que bebieron no despertaran-

Lady habia pellizcado por todos lados a Zero de esa forma cubría parte de la mentirita, con las manos de Zero se ayudó a dejar varios rasguños en la espalda de Dante y ahora venía lo más difícil, hacer que Zero tuviera dolor en la cadera

-lo lamento Zero, pero es necesario-

Lady habia usado algunas técnicas de acupuntura en Zero, los puntos de presión que habia tocado, harían que Zero tuviera el clásico dolor de cadera y espalda por la actividad física, incluso sentiría dolor en su traserito y aquello le divertía tambien

-bueno Dante, con esto pagaras en parte las bromas que has llegado a hacer, ahora necesito que Dante lo muerda… bien sera a la fuerza-

Con varias maniobras imposibles y mucha fuerza, Lady habia abierto la boca de Dante para hacer marcas de mordidas en Zero, al final habia requerido de mucho esfuerzo, pero habia valido la pena, ahora Dante estaba boca arriba con Zero encima de él y por supuesto el brazo de Dante rodeando la cintura de Zero, ambos desnudos, con semen, chupetones, rasguños y mordidas

-Mi obra de arte es un éxito, nadie dudaría que tuvieron una noche de sexo desenfrenado, además deje más marcas en Zero, lo que le hará pensar a Dante que tal vez lo tomo un poco a la fuerza, mi tarea está terminada… -

-creo que te falto algo Lady-

-Trish desde cuando lo sabes-

-te vi espiando a Paty y a Zero y tambien escuche todo, por eso no bebí la cerveza que me diste y solo fingí hacerlo-

-bien ¿eres cómplice o delatora?-

-cómplice-

-bien, entonces que falto-

Trish tomo con mucho cuidado el rostro de Zero y lo llevo al cuello de Dante, donde hizo dos incisiones que se ajustaran al tamaño de la boca y los colmillos de Zero, la sangre habia comenzado a fluir y tal y como Trish lo esperaba, Zero instintivamente habia bebido la sangre de Dante

-la sangre de un demonio es más fuerte que la de un vampiro, como el jamás bebió de su creadora, de alguna forma su humanidad prevalece, la sangre Sparda es muy especial, asi que estabilizara a Zero y poco a poco lo ira convirtiendo-

-entonces dejara de ser vampiro-

-sí, su sed ira desapareciendo y llegará el momento en el cual ya no la necesitará y sera porque se habrá transformado en un semidemonio, aunque los poderes que poseía como Vampiro, seguirán latentes en él, y como su sangre reacciono a Dante, digamos que Zero tendrá algunos cambios-

-eso suena interesante, ¿Qué tipo de cambios? -

-solo digamos, que Paty podría tener hermanitos o hermanitas-

-eso es… vaya sera interesante ver a ese tarado arrullando a un bebe-

-y que mejor si es por partida doble, después de todo, Zero dijo que habia tenido un hermano gemelo y Dante y Vergil tambien eran gemelos-

-esperemos que este plan los una-

-lo hará, de eso nos encargamos nosotras, después de todo las tres somos mujeres responsables-

**……….**

La mañana era bastante calurosa y Dante comenzó a despertar cuando los rayos del sol dieron en su rostro

-olvide cerrar la cortina… no importa seguiré durmiendo…-

Dante abrazo aún más a la persona que tenía a su lado, pero esta se movió un poco y entonces Dante reacciono, se separó algo asustado y entonces sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, a su lado estaba Zero completamente desnudo, con muchas marcas en su cuerpo y… y entonces noto que el tambien estaba completamente desnudo…

\- ¿Qué hice?, seguramente solo dormimos y…- Dante con mucho cuidado destapo a Zero y miro un poquito entre las piernas de Zero y entonces entro en pánico, pues podía notar como “algo” escurría de la entrada del chico- ** _definitivamente es mi semen_** \- Dante podía saberlo perfectamente, pues al ser un semidemonio su semen era un mucho más espeso que el semen de los humanos, además de que el aroma era diferente

-definitivamente estas mordidas las hice yo, el chico huele a mi… todos me van a matar por haberle puesto las manos encima… ¿Cómo rayos terminamos en la cama? -

Dante se habia levantado para vestirse rápidamente y salir de la habitación, Paty se encontraba en la sala y al parecer habia terminado de limpiar

-Paty-

-buenos días Dante-

-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-si claro-

\- ¿sabes cómo llegamos a la habitación Zero y yo? -

-claro, fuiste muy imprudente como siempre, hiciste que Zero estuviera bebiendo contigo, el pobre ya no podía más y quería irse a dormir, asi que lo tomaste como si fuera un costal de papas y lo llevaste a la habitación, pero ya no regresaron-

-asi que fue asi como llegamos… y por cierto ¿no escucharon algo extraño anoche? -

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo escuche ruidos extraños, como si alguien se quejara, pero me quede dormida y ya no supe nada ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿acaso paso algo malo? -

-¿eh? No claro que no… solo pregunte… por preguntar…-

-te vez extraño… bueno terminare de limpiar, por cierto, ve despertando a Zero, hay preparar el almuerzo-

Paty se habia salido de la sala y Dante se golpeó la frente, al parecer habia tenido sexo con Zero

-tal vez Paty no pueda responderte, pero nosotras si-

-Lady…Trish-

-es exactamente lo que estás pensando Dante, lo que se escuchaban eran gemidos, te acostaste con Zero, no puedo creer que ni siquiera te acuerdes-

-tratamos de intervenir, pero expandiste tu poder, le dije a Lady que cuando un Demonio hace eso es porque está marcando a su pareja, pero al parecer tu parte demoniaca se controló un poco, de lo contrario estarías ahí metido sin dejar a Zero, aun asi, desde aquí puedo oler tu aroma en él, sera mejor que te hagas cargo y te hagas responsable, es más que obvio que el chico era virgen-

Dante no dijo nada, solo regreso a la habitación, miro a Zero y se acercó hasta donde estaba, lo reviso con cuidado, al parecer no habia consumado la marca de emparejamiento con Zero, pero si lo habia marcado lo suficiente con sus colmillos y su semen para que otros demonios se alejaran de él y no se les ocurriera acercársele a su “prometido”

-rayos, sabía que era hermoso y no mentiré al decir que me habia imaginado despertar asi con Zero en algunas ocasiones, pero… no recuerdo nada, soy de lo peor-

-mmmh- Dante miro como Zero se removía entre las cobijas, para después ir abriendo sus ojos poco a poco- me duele la cabeza-

-es porque no estás acostumbrado a beber-

-te dije que nunca antes habia bebido alcohol y aun asi insististe en que bebiera contigo, eres un imbécil… auch… mi cabeza…- Zero se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo, a su lado ya estaba Dante tratando de ayudarlo y fue cuando noto que estaba desnudo- ¿pero qué mierda? -

-ah… bueno… esto… yo…-

-mi cadera… duele como los mil demonios-

-no te muevas tanto o vas a lastimarte más-

\- ¿Por qué demonios estoy desnudo y que es esto que me está escurriendo…? - Zero no dijo nada más, su cara estaba completa roja, pues de alguna manera intuía lo que tenia

**_< <estoy desnudo, me duele la cadera al igual que el culo… tengo marcar rojas por todos lados, marcas de mordidas y lo que está escurriendo de mi culo es semen… definitivamente me acosté con Dante y no lo recuerdo>>_ **

-en otro tipo de situación… mira Zero, seré honesto, es más que obvio que tuvimos sexo y no recuerdo nada-

-yo tampoco recuerdo nada-

-vamos a que te des un baño y platicamos ¿sí? -

Zero habia asentido con la cabeza, Dante lo habia llevado al baño y le habia ayudado a llenar la tina con agua caliente, sin duda su cuerpo se habia relajado con ese baño y su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto

-mira no soy una perita en dulce, he sido un mujeriego, nunca he tenido una relación formal con nadie, me gusta apostar y a menudo pierdo, soy algo perezoso, y puedo seguir mencionando más defectos, pero puedo cambiar… y si tu estas dispuesto, yo quisiera que …- Zero no dejo que Dante siguiera hablando, ya sabía lo que Dante quería decirle, pero él no podía estar con él, estaba cayendo al Nivel E y no podía darse el lujo de estar con ese hombre, aunque fuera lo que más quisiera en ese momento

- **está bien** \- no, no estaba nada bien, pero era lo mejor- **no ha pasado nada del otro mundo, no es como si fuera virgen** \- que gran mentira estaba diciendo **\- solo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo hice con alguien** \- que mentira tan grande, pues Dante era su “primera vez”- **y no busco una pareja, asi que puedes estar tranquilo, no hay nada que reparar, ni porque debas sentirte culpable, además ninguno de los dos recuerda que sucedió, asi que solo olvidemos esto** -

-pero…-

-está bien-

Zero se levantó de la tina y tomo una toalla para secarse y poder vestirse. El almuerzo habia sido una maravilla y Lady y Trish podían ver que Dante se veía un tanto extraño, mientas Zero estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

-Trish, creo que nuestro plan no funciono-

-eso creo, debemos hacer algo más-

Ambas mujeres tenian un aspecto algo misterioso, Morrison y Nero platicaban con Zero y Paty miraba atentamente a Zero, se habia quedado muy preocupada al saber el estado de Zero, pero le habia prometido no decirle nada a nadie y no podía romper su promesa

Los demás días fueron bastante divertidos, habían nadado, jugado y comido una gran variedad de platillos hechos por Zero, pero tenian que regresar y finalmente se separaron de Zero, lo habían dejado en el hotel donde el chico se estaba quedando y ellos habían regresado al DMC

Zero habia regresado a su trabajo en el restaurante, pero se habia estado sintiendo un poco mal después de tres semanas, puesto que las tabletas de sangre no le estaban sirviendo de mucho y al parecer, no podría seguir en el restaurante, además cada vez que estaba cerca de Dante deseaba beber de el

Dante habia notado que Zero comenzaba a alejarse de las personas y pasaba más tiempo solo aquello comenzaba a preocuparlo, por lo tanto, lo buscaba a cada rato y tambien porque no decirlo, seguía tratando que Zero lo aceptara y pudieran comenzar a salir como pareja

Se habia dado cuenta no solo de lo hermoso que era Zero, sino que tambien era un chico dulce, tierno, claro que tambien tenía su genio y podía dar bastante miedo, pero adoraba cada faceta de Zero y más si esa incluía los sonrojos que causaba en el

-eres hermoso Zero-

-ya déjame tranquilo con tus tonterías, mejor búscate una chica a la cual decirle cosas cursis-

-no lo haré, quiero decirte todas esas cursilerías a ti-

-hablo enserio Dante, solo déjame, ya vete y déjame solo-

\- ¿Por qué me alejas de ti?, sabes perfectamente que me gustas, quiero que seas mi pareja-

-y yo, ya te dije que no-

-no acepto tu respuesta, sé que soy mayor que tú y cuando me conociste me veía un poco mayor, pero ahora que estoy usando mi energía demoniaca mi apariencia es más joven-

-eso no me importa, solo no puedo-

-porque ¿Por qué no puedes?, si crees que voy a engañarte te juro que jamás lo haré, si es por la edad, ya hice algo al respecto, puedo cambiar lo que quieras con tal de tenerte, es que no entiendes que te…-

-no lo digas, no lo digas, por favor no lo digas y vete-

-Dante pudo notar que los ojos de Zero estaban completamente rojos, el sello en su cuello brillaba con intensidad y entonces lo comprendió todo, comprendió porque Zero lo rechazaba

-no puede ser… -

-vete… por favor… por favor Dante…-

Zero habia sacado a Bloody Rose y se apuntaba al pecho, habia llegado a su límite y lo que menos deseaba era que Dante lo viera de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía estar con el… asi que solo miro los hermosos ojos azules de Dante y sonrió con dolor para el

** ………. tres meses después Academia Cross………. **

-maldita sea, es indispensable encontrar a Kiryuu, que Shizuka esté aquí, no servirá de nada sin Zero-

-es imposible Kaname, en la Asociación no saben nada, incluso Yagari y Kaito desconocen su paradero, la Presidenta ya ingreso el nombre de Zero a la lista de los cazadores y eligieron a un cazador de Élite para rastrearlo y ejecutarlo, pero tenemos más problemas Kaname-

\- ¿mas? ¿Qué otra cosa se nos puede estar saliendo de control desde que Kiryuu se escapó? Yuuki está forzando sus recuerdos, si esto sigue asi, tendré que despertarla o podría morir-

-Yagari regreso hace unas cuantas semanas de su misión y cuando se enteró de la orden de la Presidenta, literalmente le voló la cabeza, ahora Yagari se convirtió en el nuevo Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores y le designo a Kaito buscar a Zero, no solo eso Kaname, Yagari de alguna forma supo de la traición de los Cazadores y limpió la Asociación-

\- ¿Qué me está queriendo decir Cross? -

-que los hombres que el Consejo Vampírico habían comprado, están muertos, Yagari se ocupó el mismo de ejecutarlos, no tenemos quien nos ayude a destruir a Rido y tambien me llego esta mañana esta carta, Yagari y otros cazadores vienen por Shizuka y por Ichiru-

-esto no me puede estar pasando-

Tal y como Cross lo habia dicho esa misma tarde habia ido Yagari y un grupo de Cazadores de Elite para llevarse a Shizuka, pero Ichiru se habia interpuesto, queriendo detenerlo, los cazadores tuvieron que enfrentarse a Ichiru, Shizuka y María Kurenai

Aquel día habia estado lleno de tristeza para Yagari, Kaito saldría a España a ver si podía encontrar a Zero, pero antes de poder salir de la Asociación habia regresado a su oficina con Bloody Rose entre sus manos y una mueca de suma tristeza

** ………. Flashback ………. **

-dices que lo dejaste ir, no debiste hacerlo-

-por una vez en la vida, le di la opción de ser feliz-

-aun puedo encontrar a esa sanguijuela y salvarlo-

-Zero no beberá la sangre de esa mujer y usted lo sabe, Zero no quiere ser uno de ellos… además dejo esto para usted…- Kaito le extendió la carta a Yagari y este la tomo, al principio quiso romperla, para salir a buscar a Zero y traerlo de regreso asi fuera por la fuerza, pero dio un profundo respiro y exhalo para poder leer esa carta

**DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: Raggs Requiem**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ordaMxu3hT0> **

**_Para._ **

**_Yagari Toga_ **

****

**_Sé que en este momento estarás furioso por la forma en la que he actuado maestro y entiendo su molesta, pero estoy cansado y agotado, cada día es una tortura, mi sed crece cada vez más, incluso ataque a Yuuki, siento que si sigo dentro de la Academia y de la Asociación perderé mi cordura y mi juicio._ **

****

**_Por una vez en mi vida, estoy tomando una decisión propia, decido ser libre y vivir este corto tiempo que me queda de la forma en la que siempre me hubiera gustado vivir, quiero conocer algún lugar tranquilo donde pueda hacer las cosas que me plazcan, tal vez pueda ir a pescar, escalar, nadar… no sé, hay tantas cosas que desearía hacer, pero sé que mi tiempo es limitado._ **

****

_**Gracias por haberme entrenado y por cuidarme todo este tiempo, sé que en cada misión buscas a Shizuka Hio para poder salvarme, pero ya no es necesario papá, si maestro, más que un maestro te has ganado el título de Padre, asi que Papá gracias por todo tu cariño, por todos tus esfuerzos para mantenerme con vida, por tus cuidados y tu preocupación, te juro que seré feliz este corto tiempo de vida que me queda, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, y al final, cuando el momento llegue, Bloody Rose regresara a ustedes.** _

****

_**He sido feliz al lado de Kaito-ni y de ti, debes saber que guardo todas estas memorias de haber estado juntos como mi gran y hermoso tesoro, los amo, los amo y siempre serán mi hermosa familia.** _

****

**_Deberías ser el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, tal vez tu si seas capaz de llevarla como es, eres un gran padre, siempre he estado orgulloso de ti y después de mi muerte cuidare de ustedes desde cielo_ **

****

**_Att. Kiryuu Zero_ **

Yagari llevo esa carta a su pecho y de su único ojo lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla, Zero se habia ido, dejándole su ultimo pensamiento

-estúpido mocoso… debiste llamarme Papá antes… y no ahora…-

Aquella rabia y frustración, le habia bastado para buscar toda la información de aquellos que estaban llevando a la perdición y a la corrupción a la Asociación, por lo tanto, cuando tuvo el nombre de todos los traidores no dudo en ir a la Asociación de Cazadores y pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja a la Presidenta.

Eso y el aura tan aterradora que emanaba de él habían bastado para proclamarlo Presidente de la Asociación de los Cazadores, el mismo habia llevado acabo las ejecuciones de los traidores y ahora estaba ahí en la Academia, mirando como Ichiru moría protegiendo a esa sanguijuela, otro de los Cazadores habia asesinado a María Kurenai y él le habia arrancado el corazón a Shizuka Hio

****

** ………. Fin Flashback ………. **

-los cazadores hemos llevado acabo la eliminación de la Sangrepura Shizuka Hio, por el Asesinato del matrimonio Kiryuu, el secuestro de Kiryuu Ichiru y la conversión a nivel E de Kiryuu Zero y aquellos humanos o vampiros que quisieron protegerla, han sido ejecutados por ser cómplices, ahora los Cazadores nos retiramos-

Kaname estaba furioso, habia perdido todas las cartas que tenía para asesinar a Rido, Ichiru estaba muerto y Zero no podría llevar acabo la Maldición, Shizuka estaba muerta y no habia podido hacerse de su poder por lo tanto no tenía la sangre de Shizuka para estabilizar a Zero y poder usarlo… lo peor, Yuuki estaba empeorando y estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que Rido despertara y viniera por Yuuki

** ………. 15 años después ………. **

\- ¿desea ordenar algo más? -

-más café por favor-

-enseguida le sirvo-

Kaito se encontraba desayunando en un local bastante lindo que le habían recomendado, ciertamente la comida era deliciosa, habia ido a un lugar llamado Fortuna para eliminar al último aliado de Rido Kuran, ese sangrepura les habia dado mucho, se había aparecido en la Academia Cross y por esa pequeña pelea habían descubierto que Cross Yuuki era la hermana de Kuran… en fin, Rido la habia asesinado junto a Shikki, Takuma y Ruka, se habia vuelto más fuerte al beber su sangre, Kuran no podía matarlo porque habia resultado ser un Ancestro y Rido era su maestro… larga y aburrida historia. Pero al final Yagari habia reducido a Rido y a Kaname a un montón de lucecitas… pero bueno, sin la existencia de los Kuran ahora los vampiros se comportaban sumisos y obedientes

-este lugar te hubiera encantado hermano…- Kaito miro el guardapelo que su padre le habia obsequiado y ahí miro una fotografía donde estaban los gemelos cuando eran pequeños y sonrió, la camarera le llevo su café y después de terminar su desayuno salio del lugar, camino un poco por los alrededores y se detuvo en un parque, donde habia una estatua de un jinete que le llamo la atención

-en honor al Caballero Oscuro Sparda… mmmh si no mal recuerdo era un demonio poderoso-

-mis padres van a matarnos, ya es muy tarde Nero, es la primera salida de los gemelos-

-no te preocupes Paty, Dante y Zero no se molestarán, además fuimos por los regalos para gemelos-

El nombre de Zero habia llamado la atención de Kaito y sin saber porque habia comenzado a seguir a ambos chicos

-es cierto tambien compre algo para Eva-

-¿Qué es?-

-un dije con aretes-

-el que me mostraste la vez pasada-

-si… aún recuerdo la cara que puso Dante al saber que Zero estaba embarazado, la verdad es que fue muy divertido ver como lidiaba con los antojos de Zero-

-pero lo mejor fue ver su cara cuando cargo a Eva por primera vez… ciertamente saco el cabello rubio de la madre de Dante y los ojos amatistas de Zero-

-peor los gemelos nacieron con el cabello plateado y ojos heterocromaticos uno azul y el otro amatista, se ven divinos-

-que nombre habrán decidido al final para los niños… estoy ansioso por saberlo-

Kaito estaba extrañado por lo que decían aquellos jóvenes, pero no le importaba estarlos siguiendo, quería salir de aquella duda, pero pronto se detuvo al ver que ambos chicos se acercaban a una capilla en donde podía verse a varias personas, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, una de esas personas era Zero y sostenía a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, sonreía con dulzura y besaba la frente de su bebe con mucho amor, al lado de Zero se encontraba un hombre alto y muy fuerte, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules sosteniendo al otro bebe

Se acercó un poco más, y se escondió para que no pudieran verlo, de inmediato noto que Zero no era un vampiro y el hombre que ahora le abrazaba tampoco lo era, pero sus auras no eran las de un humano

Al parecer en el lugar llevaban a cabo el bautizo de aquellos gemelos y entonces pudo ver que el hombre llamado Dante se habia agachado para cargar a una niña de unos 3 años, cabellos rubios con mechones blancos y plateados, de ojos amatista, piel blanca y muy linda

Aquella celebración habia sido hermosa, él los habia vigilado de lejos, al final del día la pareja se habia retirado a una hermosa casa, era bastante grande y tenía un hermoso jardín con juegos, habia muchas flores y pudo ver un pequeño camastro en el cual Dante y Zero se habían ido a sentar después de dejar a sus hijos en sus cunas y a la pequeña en su cama

-Eva, Toga y Vergil cayeron rendidos-

-debes estar cansado Zero, deberíamos ir a descansar mi amor-

-estoy bien, además la noche está fresca-

-me entere por Morrison de tu pleito con la enfermera-

-esa maldita mujer como la odio-

-vamos cariño, jamás miraría a alguien que no seas tú, con el trabajo que me costó salvarte la vida…-

-ni pienses que perdonaría una infidelidad de tu parte, tu eres mío Dante y si alguien se atreve a siquiera volver a pensar en dejar su asqueroso aroma en ti o a querer marcarte, lo voy a destrozar con mis propias manos-

-tú no te quedas atrás preciso, eres endemoniadamente atractivo y sexy, lo que hace que todos estos malditos bastardos queden atrapados en tus encantos y busquen meterse entre tus piernas a toda costa- aquello Dante lo habia dicho con un tono muy marcado de celos- estos imbéciles ya deberían tener en claro que poner sus sucias manos sobre ti, solo les acarreara su muerte de forma muy dolorosa, eres mi esposo… además esa enfermera no te llega ni a los talones-

-pero la odio, yo estando en labor de parto y ella coqueteando contigo, por eso cuando te saliste a ponerte las cosas que te dio el médico, se burló de mi por le di un puñetazo y Morrison la quito-

-fue lo que Morrison me dijo, pero no volverá a suceder, por cierto, Trish les borro la memoria y elimino tu registro médico-

-Dante… gracias por todo…-

\- sabes que no debes agradecerme nada, hacerte feliz es lo más importante para mí, si te perdiera, yo me moriría, hace 15 años atrás cuando te disparaste con esa arma, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos-

** ………. Flashback ………. **

Después del ruido ensordecedor que habia provocado Bloody Rose, esta habia desaparecido y Dante tomo entre sus brazos a Zero, aquella era un arma antivampiros, por lo cual se apresuró a llevarlo al DMC, ahí lo llevo a su habitación y le desgarro la ropa para morder su hombro y marcarlo como su pareja, aquello habia servido para detener la desintegración de su cuerpo, pero la herida era profunda y sangraba, por lo cual lo hizo beber su sangre

Al final Dante lo habia marcado usando tambien su poder, dejando que este fluyera dentro de el para convertirlo en un semidemonio

Zero habia tardado en despertar algunos dias, y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, Dante lo habia reclamado una y otra vez, se habían entregado tantas veces que habia sido un milagro que Zero no quedara en cinta

Desde entonces su vida se habia unido, Dante seguía con el DMC y Zero tambien le ayudaba en algunas misiones, Zero habia decidido mantener en secreto que aun seguía con vida, pues como vampiro habia terminado con su vida como se lo habia dicho a Kaito y a Yagari, Dante le habia otorgado una segunda oportunidad y una nueva vida en Fortuna.

Paty habia sido adoptada legalmente por ambos, Lady y Trish habían anunciado su relación unos años después.

Y bueno, la primera vez que Zero quedo en cinta fue el día más feliz para todos…

** ………. Fin Flashback ………. **

**DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN SE TITULA: i'm home**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82A-6waX6w&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=47&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82A-6waX6w&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=47&t=0s)

-pero me salvaste y llevamos 15 años juntos-

-te amo tanto Zero… y siempre cumpliré mi promesa de amarte y protégete-

-y yo tambien cumpliré mi promesa, además siempre **SERÉ TU HOGAR** -

Kaito vio como Dante cargaba a Zero para ingresar a su casa, espero hasta que las luces se pagaron y después de unas horas ingreso a la casa, ahí habia fotografías de Zero, Dante, Eva, Paty, habían enmarcado unas que seguramente eran nuevas, sus Gemelos, habia una de los amigos de ambos, en varias Zero estaba haciendo diferentes cosas, Cocinar, nadar, escalar, esquiar, habia una donde Dante y Zero estaban llenos de harina, en otra ambos montaban un par de motocicletas, pero en cada fotografía Zero sonreía… su hermano era feliz…

Kaito salio del lugar y regreso un par de horas después, nuevamente adentro, tomo una de las fotografías que habían tomado en el Bautizo de los pequeños donde salían Dante y Zero cargando a sus hijos, del lado derecho Nero cargando a Eva y a su lado Paty, del lado izquierdo estaban Lady, Trish y Morrison, guardo la fotografía entre su gabardina y en la vitrina coloco un cuadro… seguramente Zero y su familia se sorprendería, asi que sonrió y salio de aquella casa.

- **SERÉ TU HOGAR** … fue la misma frase que nuestro padre te dijo después de la muerte de tus padres, se feliz Zero-ni y jamás nos olvides, porque tu tambien eres nuestra familia y tambien seremos tu hogar-

La sonrisa de Kaito fue enorme, la vida le habia brindado una vida mejor a su hermano y él se encargaría de custodiarla

**……….**

\- ¿y esta fotografía?... Zero dijo que la habia perdido hace años… tal vez Paty la encontró… -

-Dante, no olvides la pañalera-

-no, ya la llevo, suban a la camioneta, las vacaciones dan inicio en este momento-

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> **********************************************************************************************  
> (*) sobre el parentesco de Nero y Vergil: leer la Novela Deadly Fortune, cuenta todo lo que paso, sobre Nero, Vergil y Dante, antes y durante Devil May Cry 4  
> **********************************************************************************************


End file.
